You Make Me Love You
by Blackneko1314
Summary: Kagome has known Inuyasha for years. But they aren't exactly 'friends'. In fact they are practically enemies, because of something Inuyasha did to Kagome in their childhood. What? He broke her heart. Butnow they're realizing their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1: Sleep Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1: Sleep sweet dreams

This is my 2nd fanfic so I kinda have some experience with all this, so hope u like it. oh and reviews plz! ^.^

The fire crackled lazily and Kagome yawned. This bonfire night was getting boring. For ten whole minutes she blinked sleepily and looked at the people and demons around her on the beach. Two wolf demons slept in each other's arms. One of them was snoring loudly and the other snuggling up to his chest murmuring his name in her sleep. A black-haired monk and a demon slayer slept side by side. Kagome stifled a giggle as the demon slayer growled "pervert" and smacked the monk in her sleep as he stroked her bottom in _his _sleep. She smiled at the couple of a silver haired dog demon and a teenage girl sleeping closely by each other. Her gaze reached the pair of an inu hanyou and a miko sleeping together near her. _Why does he like HER? _She thought sadly and a little while later she looked at the little bundle of orange hair in her arms and she cheered up a little. _Shippo. _She thought, and then snuggled into the inu hanyou's adopted brother. He was so little! She yawned again then closed her eyes for the night.

"Kagome!" A voice called from the distance and Kagome looked up from the daisy chain she was making. _Inuyasha!_ Her eyes widened. The shocked look disappeared as the hanyou came closer and smiled.

"What are you doing?" the handsome demon asked.

"Making a daisy chain."

"Oh? Who for?"

"You." The word spilled out like water. She clasped a hand over her mouth and gasped. Inuyasha smiled and pulled out something from behind his back. It was a daisy chain just like hers.

"Oh? For you." He came even closer and put the chain on her head. Kagome smiled and hugged him. Just as she was about to pull back he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up bridal style, bringing his face close to her ear and whispered, "Why were you sitting out here at so late?"

"Waiting for you. Why are you here?"

Inuyasha smiled and said softly "To say I love you."

"KAGOME!"

Ack! What the heck? I squinted up at the person who disturbed my sleep and growled. At first it was just a blob of tan and silver and gold, but as my vision cleared and focused the growl was choked into a gasp. I stared into the sun-kissed face of Inuyasha, who was growling himself. For a moment I was lost in his molten lava eyes. Then realizing how bedraggled I looked I closed my eyes and ducked under the covers, mumbling, "Whaddaya want, dog boy?"

"We have to go home now, remember, dummy?"

"Well no need to shout in my ear!" I snapped bringing my face close to his.

"Keh. I felt like doin' it." He brought his face even closer and we sat there snarling at each other. I tried hard not to lose it but his eyes were daring me to do it. I sighed and shook my head, then got up to get my clothes from the beach house.

"Coward!" Inuyasha yelled, "Face me like a man!"

"I'm a girl you dum-dum!" I shouted over my shoulder, and then grinned as I got an idea. Running to my destination, I grabbed a metal bucket and a sharp rock.

_!_

The metal bucket and the rock complained as I scraped them against each other. So did Inuyasha.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, WOMAN! Stop that racket!" he yelled in agony and flattened his ears against his head. "What racket?" I grinned, "Oh you mean this?" I scraped my tools again. "Ow, YES!" Inuyasha was practically writhing in pain on the ground. "Oh fine then." I sighed and threw the rock at him. He caught it and I frowned. "Ha! You gotta do better than that 'Gome!" He laughed waving the rock in victory. I threw the bucket at him and whirled around walking to the beach house. I guess my frown 'turned upside down' as I heard a satisfying bonk from the contact of the bucket and Inuyasha's head. That's my love letter…er…love bucket to him.


	2. Shut up and drive

Chapter 2: Shut up and drive.

Hey ppl! I'm riting this as fast as I can . So review pleez! I'm aiming for at least 10 000 words (4 thos story I mean.). REVIEW! …plz ^.^

The ride home was just plain boring. I rolled my eyes as Miroku yawned while Inuyasha and Kouga had a burping contest. Sango was driving and Ayame was putting nail-polish on her nails and swearing at every little bump the car made. Shippo was blowing spit bubbles and Rin was squealing at the signal as it changed from red to green. Kikyo was shrieking at Inuyasha and Kouga "Eeee! Inu-baby why are you burping! It's so gross! Stop! Oh Kouga it's all your fault! You changed my Inu!" Sesshoumaru and I looked at the show from a safe distance and sweat-dropped.

"Kagome, do you have any nail-polish remover?" Ayame asked, looking at her badly manicured nails with distaste.

"Um…no" I said rummaging through my bag. Oh for crying out loud! That girl is too much into fashion. Apparently Sango was the only normal person in the car at the moment…besides me and Sesshoumaru.

Alas, at the 3rd stoplight Sango too broke down.

"WILL YOU KNUCLEHEADS STOP IT!" she yelled as she jammed her foot on the brake. "KOUGA AND INUYASHA IF YOU DON'T STOP BURPING RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR THROATS OUT! RIN AND KIKYO STOP YOUR YACKING OR I'LL KICK YOU TWO OFF THIS CAR, RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS AND GIVE THEM TO THE VULTURES IN THE ZOO! SHIPPO, YOU BLOW ONE MORE BUBBLE AND I'M GONNA TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT! MIROKU YOU'VE BEEN YAWNING FOR THE PAST FIFTEEN _MINUTES_, AND THAT IS JUST ONE YAWN! QUIT PAINTING YOUR NAILS AYAME OR I'MGONNA BREAK YOUR FINGERS!" she screamed all in one breath. The ride home was very quiet after that… except for the occasional whispered plans between Kouga and Inuyasha against Sango and Sango's shouting of "I can hear you!"

Sango dropped each of us off one by one until only Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou and I were left. "Well, "Sango let out a breath as she pulled up at the boys' house, "Sesshy, Shippo you can go now." Both of them jumped off, er gracefully stepped out.

"Isn't Yash getting off?" I asked glancing at the indifferent hanyou.

"We…have homework together, remember?" Sango smiled forcefully, then muttered, "Unfortunately…"

"Oh!" I cried out slapping my forehead, then glared at Inuyasha, "Why did you have to be in our group?"

Inuyasha shrugged and moved closer to me, and whispered "You're making me feel bad 'Gome. It's not my fault the teacher pulled out our names from the hat…" he breathed into my ear.

"Get a room you two!" Sango said giving us a strange look.

I blushed and Inuyasha grinned, "Sure and we will have nice s-"

Sango screamed "Ew, ew, ew, ew! Stop!"

I smacked Yasha angrily. "Quit embarrassing me stupid! W-we weren't doing anything Sango! He was just whispering something."

Sango's horrified look was replaced by a devilish one, "Yes and he was prolly whispering sweet nothings into your ear like you said you wanted…."

I blushed again, "S-shut up!"

Inuyasha looked at me questioningly, "Sweet nothings?" Then realizing what Sango meant he blushed deeply.

"Why are you two quiet? Wait! Are you guys making out back there? Cuz if you are I swear I'm gonna kick you off! No kissing in THIS car!" Sango said interrupting the silence.

"SANGO!" Me and Inuyasha yelled. That's right… he belongs with _her_.


	3. Homework with a Hentai

Chapter 3: Homework with a Hentai

Hey ppl. Sorry about the long wait. Cudn't hav enuf time….even though chap 2 wuz kinda short. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! If you guys don't review I ain't writin no more chaps! Hmph!

I sighed as I looked at the science question, then flipped through the textbook. Not finding the answer I glanced at the two people near me. Sango was scribbling down answers as though her life depended on it and Inuyasha-

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" A fist slammed onto the big table we were working on and a big hole was made.

Sango looked up and frowned. "That would be 100 dollars if you please….or don't please." She held out her hand for the money.

Inuyasha pulled at his hair. "WHY DOES MS. KAEDE HAVE TO BE SO HEARTLESS?"

I leaned over to look at what he was having trouble with and sweat-dropped. "Inuyasha…. We have blank in our body…."

"A brain, I don't know?" Inuyasha said in exasperation.

"BLOOD YOU IDIOT!" I'm surprised he can even SAY the word 'brain'.

"Oh…"

"You still haven't paid me Yash." Sango said giving Inuyasha a death glare.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it over. "Thank you." Sango said giving a curt nod, and I stood up to go home.

Suddenly the room went quiet. I turned around and stared at Sango who was blushing and then glanced at Inuyasha who was having a nosebleed. Uh-oh…it's never good when Inuyasha nosebleeds.

"What's wrong?" I asked Sango uneasily.

"Um…well….look in the mirror Kagome…" she said shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

I went to the bathroom looked in the mirror and screamed. My shirt that had hooks instead of buttons had all the hooks undone. No wonder Inuyasha was nose bleeding!

"Why didn't you tell me Sango?" I yelled while doing up the hooks.

"I-I was too shocked! I'm sorry!" She yelled back.

I sighed and came out to see Inuyasha wiping his nose, embarrassed. "I-I should have told you too Gome. But …" his over-confident smirk came back on, "I guess it's true… that was a sight for sore eyes."

Sango and I shrieked and hit him,"PERVERT!"

"You're just as bad as Miroku!" Sango huffed after seeing that Inuyasha had plenty bumps on his head for one day.

Actually, his head looked like a mini potato field. I held back a giggle but I guess Inuyasha heard it even before it came up and gave me a patronizing look. "So, laughing after giving your victim a headache huh?"

He stood up, took a few staggering steps and fell down holding his head woozily. "Ugh… you did some serious damage to my noggin' Kagome…and Sango." He said through closed eyes and clenched teeth, as though willing the pain to go away.

I sighed and fell to my knees beside him, and ran my fingers gently over the bumps and bruises.

"I'll do my homework in the living room." Sango said rolling her eyes as she grabbed her stuff and walked out.

I ignored her and kept on massaging Yasha's scalp gently. He groaned and I froze….that just sounded so…wrong. I slowly began to run my fingers through his hair and glanced at his ears. They twitched again and again. How tempting. I began to rub the furry appendages slowly. Inuyasha let out a sound mixed between a groan and a purr. I watched in amazement as one jean clad leg began to softly thump the floor. It slowed down and so did Inuyasha's breathing. I smiled and kept on rubbing the ears.

He let out a growl and all of a sudden, his hands grabbed my wrists and brought my them down to my waist. I held my breath as he turned around to face me and crushed his lips onto mine. I gasped as he licked my bottom lip and begged for entrance, which I let him have. Our tongues danced together for a while and then Inuyasha pulled back and looked at me. Growling he pressed his lips to mine again, but only for a second, he pulled back again and smiled. Then that smile turned into a frown and gasp of horror.

"Oh God! What have I done?" he let go of me, grabbed his duffle bag and ran out the door. Downstairs I could faintly hear Sango asking in surprise, "Where are you going Yash?"

Inuyasha replied,"Home."

I slowly sank to the floor. Touching my lips I fell deep in thought. Why'd he do that? The world swam around and then everything went black. What _has_ he done that caused hum to run away? What's happening? The darkness took the shape of Inuyasha and I ran towards him. "Inuyasha!" He turned to look at me with dark, serious eyes. His features swam around until they took shape of a very hate-able person."Kikyo!" Then I woke up to a very bright light and some blurred people.


	4. Petal Counts

Chapter 4: Petal counts.

Hi…ok I'm sorry I'm sorry. I know I was sposed 2 update a long time ago but I DID say that I wouldn't if I didn't get any reviews. Hmph. You ppl are lucky I'm a softie…

Anyways…here we are. Chapter 4.

I was confused. That's what I was. What was Sango doing here? Where am I? What's going on? Then it hit me. I rubbed my head and sat up staring into Sango's worried eyes. This is Sango's house. I'm in her room. I gasped. I had fainted. Why? I…Inuyasha…kissed me. Then he ran away. Sango seemed to be saying something. I squinted at her and gulped. Ahhh… now my ears are unplugged.

"Kagome what happened? I saw Inuyasha running out and I thought something happened to you! He ran like a million demons were after him! Did he hit you? Are you hurt? You look sick! Tell me what happened!" A waterfall of questions left her mouth and I winced.

I sat there and shook my head in a daze. Running two fingers along my lips I gasped, then clutched Sango's shoulders and looked at her in a disbelieving, wide-eyed, wild look. "H-he kissed me!" I said in a hoarse whisper. Then stood up putting both hands on my mouth and staggered out in a drunken state, stumbling over the door handle. I could barely hear Sango's cries of 'come back, come back! Kagome take it easy!' I couldn't feel my legs, as I went, unaware to a slightly familiar place.

My vision refocused and I collapsed on the ground. I was in a meadow. Of daffodils and daisies. I gazed at the world around me and picked up a single white flower. "he loves me…"I plucked a petal of the yellow head, "he loves me not…love…not…love…not" Why did he kiss me? Why did he run away? Did I do something wrong? Suddenly I started feeling nostalgic and my eyes glazed over as a replay of the incidents started playing in my head.

_*Flashback*_

Sango and I shrieked and hit him,"PERVERT!"

"You're just as bad as Miroku!" Sango huffed after seeing that Inuyasha had plenty bumps on his head for one day.

Actually, his head looked like a mini potato field. I held back a giggle but I guess Inuyasha heard it even before it came up and gave me a patronizing look. "So, laughing after giving your victim a headache huh?"

He stood up, took a few staggering steps and fell down holding his head woozily. "Ugh… you did some serious damage to my noggin' Kagome…and Sango." He said through closed eyes and clenched teeth, as though willing the pain to go away.

I sighed and fell to my knees beside him, and ran my fingers gently over the bumps and bruises.

"I'll do my homework in the living room." Sango said rolling her eyes as she grabbed her stuff and walked out.

I ignored her and kept on massaging Yasha's scalp gently. He groaned and I froze….that just sounded so…wrong. I slowly began to run my fingers through his hair and glanced at his ears. They twitched again and again. How tempting. I began to rub the furry appendages slowly. Inuyasha let out a sound mixed between a groan and a purr. I watched in amazement as one jean clad leg began to softly thump the floor. It slowed down and so did Inuyasha's breathing. I smiled and kept on rubbing the ears.

He let out a growl and all of a sudden, his hands grabbed my wrists and brought them down to my waist. I held my breath as he turned around to face me and crushed his lips onto mine. I gasped as he licked my bottom lip and begged for entrance, which I let him have. Our tongues danced together for a while and then Inuyasha pulled back and looked at me. Growling he pressed his lips to mine again, but only for a second, he pulled back again and smiled. Then that smile turned into a frown and gasp of horror.

"Oh God! What have I done?" he let go of me, grabbed his duffle bag and ran out the door. Downstairs I could faintly hear Sango asking in surprise, "Where are you going Yash?"

Inuyasha replied,"Home."

I slowly sank to the floor. Touching my lips I fell deep in thought. Why'd he do that? The world swam around and then everything went black.

_*Flashback end*_

Oh no! No! No! No! NO! This cannot be happening! I trembled and curled up into a fetal position. I let him have my first kiss! He thinks I'm a sl—now that I replied to that kiss! He didn't like it! He hates me! I didn't reply soon enough! I- What am I doing? I sprang up and look at myself in the black screen of my cell phone. Tear streaked face. Tangled hair. Blood shot eyes. I look like a disgrace! Pull yourself together Kagome! Snap out of it! Since when did you start acting like an idiot? A crybaby! You are a mess! Go home! Get dressed! Take a bath! I ran towards home as fast as I could. Mom would be so worried.

The trees and flowers and scenery whizzed past me as I ran. Crying over something as common as a man! You should be ashamed of yourself!

I screeched to a halt, practically setting my feet on fire. There in front of the doorway was Inuyasha. _Act normal Kagome! Act normal!_

"So…is something wrong?" I asked nervously, scuffing my show on the driveway.

"Um…listen…Kagome I didn't mean for what happened earlier to happen. I seriously thought you were Kikyo." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"O-Oh…" I tried to hold back my tears. But one slid down my cheek and was followed by another. I roughly wiped the wet trail away and shoved past Inuyasha, or tried. Inuyasha grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me onto him. I couldn't help a small gasp escape me as I my back pressed against his chest and his arms tightened around me.

"Why are you crying? Are you alright?" Inuyasha whispered, nuzzling my ear.

"No. I wish I was Kikyo…" I let the words run out.

The body behind me went rigid. "Why?"

"I-"

"Kagome is that you? Oh my goodness I was so worried!" Mama opened the door and spread out her arms. Then all of us froze. Slowly her face twisted from worry to surprise to elevated joy and excitement.

"I knew this would happen one day!" She laughed, clapping her hands and doing a victory dance.

"W-W-W-What are you talking about?" Inuyasha spluttered letting go of me and putting his hands behind me trying to look nonchalant. I on the other-hand fell to the floor, since I was being supported by him.

My mother laughed again. "Oh I'm so happy for you two! Come inside!"

"O-okay…" Inuyasha mumbled and went in with me behind him.

I sighed and the head of silver turned around with concern. He grabbed my hand and led me to my room.

"what''s wrong?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"Oh nothing!" I said shrilly. "I just got kissed by someone who apologized saying it wasn't meant to happen!"

Inuyasha winced and hugged me, "I'm sorry Kagome…I didn't know you would take it that hard."

I pulled out of his grasp and sat down on my bed. "Well, guess what? I did take it that hard."

Then I laid down clutching my pillow, trying to will the bad memory away. Inuyasha sat down beside me, thinking. After a few moments of silence, his face cleared and he lay down beside me wrapping his arms around my waist. I froze and my breath came out short and shallow. What's he doing?

"I knew it! You want to be in Kikyo's place don't you? You-" he froze too, "like…me…"

I nodded slowly and cautiously. "Y-yes."

His gaze became soft and he buried his nose in my hair and mumbled "I…like…you too…Kagome."

I Gasped. What? _WHAT?_ Seriously? Then I relaxed and snuggled into his chest. What about Kikyo? Who cares about Kikyo? Inuyasha likes _you_ right? Right? I yawned tiredly and closed my eyes, ticket to dreamland.

_People this will be my last chapter if you don't review! I'm getting tired of writing this since I hardly get any reviews. So until I get at least 5 I wont update!_


	5. A Broken Heart's Memories

Chapter 5: A Broken Heart's Memories

Ugh! I want to get this over and done with so im gonna finish this up real quick so that I can get on with my life!

*8*8*8*8*8

_A tear fell to the ground and Kagome looked up with salty eyes at the silver-haired boy. The boy that she had trusted so much had betrayed her. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him leaning over another girl. Kissing her passionately in front of her. Kagome couldn't help it; she let out a choked sob and let some more tears fall. The boy didn't move anything except his lips on the other girl. He knew Kagome loved him but still he chose to throw back her love into her hands. _

_Kagome sobbed again and again until she couldn't ear the cruel sight in front of her. She pushed through the crowd and grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him away from the girl's reach. Before the boy could react she planted her lips onto his and forcefully tried to make him kiss her. She still held the boy's hands on her own and hiccupped as tears after tears slipped down her face. The boy on the other hand stood stone still. Unmoving. Then after a few moments he pushed her away. Roughly. She sobbed as her knees made contact with the ground and opened cuts. Through her blurred vision she saw the boy walking away with the other girl. _

_Kagome hiccupped again and again as she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the heart-breaking sight. She staggered to her feet and felt the wall trying to support herself. Ignoring the questions thrown at her by the crowd she ran home, leaving a trail of salt in the air. _

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I looked up at the man sleeping peacefully beside me and frowned. Of course he had forgotten all bout that. My frown grew into a scowl and I pushed him off my bed. I had had enough ofcrying. Now I'm going to use my actions to express how I'm feeling.

At the sound of the thud and a groan I sighed in frustration and stormed off to the bathroom. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I gagged. Tear tracks ran down my cheeks and stained them, my hair stuck up in every direction, my eyes had bags under them and I stank of salt. Quickly turning on the water, I scrubbed my face hard with soap while trying to comb through my hair at the same time. I looked in the mirror again and slightly gasped to see Inuyasha come up beside me and grab my shoulders. He kissed me roughly on the lips entangling his fingers in my hair and angling my head into the kiss. There goes my combing-the-hair. I grunted and pushed him off me. Just in time.

I gave a small shriek as he looked up at me. His eyes were blood red with blue slits and he glared at me. "Mate…" he growled angrily. I slapped him. Again and again. "Snap out of it!" I shrieked shaking his shoulders. He growled again but when I looked at his eyes, they were a normal gold and black. I sighed and leaned against the sink still not taking my eyes off of him. He blinked once. Then twice. And shook his head.

"Wha-?" He looked around and then looked at me. His gaze softened, and he picked me up and carried my out the bathroom. "Let go!" I cried, thumping his chest as he laid me on the bed. I glared at him and turned away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ I'll tell you what's wrong! I am having a very clear memory of middle school right now!" I yelled hysterically.

"Um…is it that… time of the month?" he asked blushing as he let go of me.

I don't believe this guy. Can't he be serious for once? I narrowed my eyes and practically snarled. Then slapped him. "No it's not!" I growled.

"What middle school memory?" Inuyasha muttered rubbing his cheek.

"The kiss." I snapped.

He looked shocked and at a loss for words. So was I. I looked away and went downstairs to the kitchen. I admit it I'm being moody. But no it's not that time of the month. I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and scowled as I heard his footsteps thump downstairs. Clutching the jar tightly I looked at the fridge door and sighed. In mom's neat writing it read,

"_Kagome, _

_Gone shopping with Souta and Gramps, No funny business with Inuyasha._

_ Mom._"

I blushed and threw the paper in the trash. Turning around, I frowned as I saw Inuyasha looking at me sternly.

"What?"

"Middle school memory? I don't love Kikyo. That was a mistake." Inuyasha said as he made a move to put his hand on my shoulder. I moved away.

"Yeah right. And the sky is falling." I said sourly.

"What?" Inuyasha glanced at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes. "NO it isn't."

I sighed and continued making my peanut butter sandwich. Looking over my shoulder I saw the hanyou ducking under the window to look at the sky. I rolled my eyes as he fell out the window onto the grass outside. Honestly, I wonder what makes me like him. 'He's stupid, funny, oblivious, naive and oh so much more.' Said a voice at the back of my head. 'Shut up.' I growled mentally, and slathered peanut butter with more force onto the bread.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he came up behind me and grabbed my wrists. "Trust me. I really love you."

I scoffed. "Right. And the walls have ears."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked horrified and poked the wall beside him. "Wonder how many things they've heard…" he mumbled nervously.

I hit him on the head. "Stupid. It's a metaphor."

"oh.. a.. wah?"

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes and carried my sandwich to the table.

He grabbed my hand and kissed me. "You can kill me if you want. I," he knelt in front of me and put a hand on his heart, "am your slave." At my giggle his mouth twitched and he continued, "I will break up with Kikyo, I shall tear up her pictures, I shall love you, I shall-"

I put a hand on his mouth and smiled. Then bent down to kiss him.

When I pulled away he looked up at me, "So…am I forgiven?"

I nodded.

"So can I have the sandwich?"

_._._._.

This is …THE END! Woohoo! Now I will make a sequel for New Life. So… look out for …NL2! Okay…I guess I was pretty mean to you ppl… sry this story was short…bcuz I hav a short attention span. So any waez… look out for New Life 2…u mite not get it if you haven't red the first one. :3

Blackneko13~


End file.
